


Distraction

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Platonic!Balin/Reader, focuses on the relationship between Balin and Reader, we need more basin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You and your husband, Dwalin, get into a fight and you go to Balin for a distraction.





	Distraction

You take a seat next to your brother-in-law. You and Dwalin have been fighting again and you always ran to Balin for help. You don’t know what you did wrong this time.

“Are you fighting again, lass?” Balin asks, already knowing whats wrong. You and Dwalin have been together since the day you were born. Literally. Your mothers both had you at the same time in the same room. It was quite strange, really, but you were destined to be together. Everyone knew that.

“Yes. But I don’t know what I did wrong this time! I just asked him if he wanted a cup of tea and he completely ignored me. You know I don’t like being ignored by him, Balin,” you say and he sighs.

“Just leave him be for now lass. He is still not used to having you on this journey,” he tells you and you nod.

You just stare at the fire, trying to make your worrying stop, but you can’t. Balin notices this and tries to ease the tension.

“Aye lass. Remember when you scared the living daylights out of Dwalin?” he asks and you laugh. “Which one?” you ask and he laughs as well. There were many times where you scared Dwalin and half of those times nearly got you skewered by the burly dwarf.

“I think the best one is when I scared you both,” you say again and he frowns at the memory. “I was not scared,” he denies. “Right? And you just clung to Dwalin because you needed to protect him,” you say, rolling your eyes. “I wouldn’t have needed to clung to him if your face wasn’t so hideous that day,” he retorts, making you smile.

One day, back in the Blue Mountains, you were bored. The rain had just stopped and the ground was nice and muddy. You were possibly six at the time making Balin fifteen. You went outside to cover yourself in mud and hid in the forest near the mountain. You blended in quite well and you waited for Balin and Dwalin to pass, knowing that they were supposed to come back from their daily walk in the forest and when they passed your tree, you reached out and made them let out very high pitched screams. That had been your favorite prank so far.

“I looked nothing like the tree I was supposed to blending in to and how you didn’t notice surprised me,” you say, laughing and bringing up an entirely new memory which include scaring the king as well. Balin smiles yet again, glad that he could take your mind off of his oaf of a brother.


End file.
